


Демографический кризис

by RagniAlkari, WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Humor, Past Tense, WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagniAlkari/pseuds/RagniAlkari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202021
Summary: Джу-До наконец-то собрался жениться, но у Гунтэ есть две плохие новости.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: AkaYona: ЗФБ21|Q2: тексты GT, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Демографический кризис

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке читателя.

— Я в это не верю! — Гунтэ ржал в голос, тёр глаза и разве что не валялся впокатку. — Ты натурально серьёзно? По-настоящему? Правда собрался жениться?!

Джу-До серьёзно, по-настоящему и натурально убил бы этого полудурка на месте, если бы мог. Но так сложилось, что полудурок всегда был сильнее, и оставалось только зыркать исподлобья и злобно скалиться.

— Невероятно! — тем временем скулил Гунтэ, хватаясь за бока и явно намереваясь самостоятельно отдать концы, задохнувшись от хохота. А потом вдруг посерьёзнел. Не прекращая, правда, по инерции гыгыкать. — Слушай, ладно, извини — я понимаю, что старый холостяк вроде тебя не стал бы шутить такими вещами. Но у меня для тебя две плохие новости.

Джу-До невольно насторожился. Серьёзный Гунтэ всегда был штукой редкой, а потому сулящей неприятности. Которых в свете предстоящего мероприятия хотелось бы избежать, но… когда злодейка-судьба вообще спрашивала чьего-то мнения?

— Какие? — мрачно вздохнул Джу-До.

Гунтэ — о боги — настороженно огляделся и, убедившись, что лишних ушей нигде поблизости не наблюдается, шёпотом сообщил:

— Не вовремя ты жениться собрался. Кей-Сук мне буквально вчера рассказал, что король хочет восстановить закон о праве первой ночи. Так что лучше поторопись и прям завтра.

— Что завтра? — от неожиданности растерялся Джу-До.

— Женись, придурок! Пока и правда не восстановили.

Гунтэ был монументально серьёзен и даже, пожалуй, мрачен. Настолько, что Джу-До озадаченно заморгал — происходящее не укладывалось в его картину мира примерно никак.

— Но подожди, — невольно тоже понизив голос, пробормотал он. — Зачем это Суону, он же… ну как бы…

Вслух назвать короля мужеложцем, даже при том, что они оба об этом знали, не поворачивался язык. Но говорить, в общем-то, и не требовалось — Гунтэ и так всё прекрасно понял.

— А это, — сделав страшные глаза, прошептал он, — вторая плохая новость.

…демографический кризис в Коуке, кажется, назревал весьма глобальный.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> КОД
>     
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21Q2"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/0GFjyK.png" style="display: block; width: 600px; max-width:100%;"></a>`


End file.
